total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The not so happy user/So, Who are the finalists?
Hi! First of all, this is my first blog EVER! *Yay me!* Ok, now let's be serious, because the merge is almost here: I'm sure you four have been thinking about who the finalists are going to be, because I've been thinking it too. I know we all did an "Oath" before joining this project, but I think that that rule of follow the changes that the last guy did can be broken, for once, to plan the two finalists. I have an idea, and now I'm going to tell you what's it: My opinion is that, we should do a Male vs. Female final two. I know most of you thought on a girl vs. girl finally, but I think it's a great mistake. One of the main causes about why TDRI sisn't worked well at all, appart from the mutation stuff, it's because it was a male vs. male finally. It sucked. I liked the challenge but I feel that that was gender discrimination and I don't want it to happen again, but now with females. I know you will all agree that Dawn is a finaist. C'mon! If you don't, I'm going to find you... But, who is the male going to be? The males are really flat in this season, so I read the took a look to the males that are staying: *Paintbrush: Just here because Berry wanted to do something different. I think we all agree to it to make it throught the finally. *Brick, Max and Cody: Males just to complement. Max and Brick aren't going to be finalists at all, but Cody has a super little chance now that he has the Sky plot. *Noah: Last night I had a dream. In my dream, a Latias, Lindsay, Dawn and Bridgette appeared screaming to me that Noah must be a finalist. "Oh, C'mon!" I know he is the best guy standing, and a great character, but if Dawn makes it to the finally, I don't think that a "lovebird finally" isn't the best, but I don't want to break them up! They are so cute toghether! Let's take a look at the good and bad finalists at the last seasons: : Owen vs. Gwen rocks. Owen was the enthusiasthic guy who wanted to tdo his best and faced the challenge with a brave heart, and Gwen was the loner who tried to make friend, got a new perfect boyfriend and played hard to reach till the end. They were friends, but they had different couples, and different problems. Duncan and Beth. I hate them both XD, but they weren't that bad, because they had their personal problems too. AleHeather. I need a gun. We are in love, we are in hate zone. *Barf*. And a volcano erupted. Kill it. Lightning and Cameron. TWO GUYS. Wrong. And they had just the personal conflict, not other relationship or interaction plots. Zoke. No comments -_- Wait, yes: Worst finally ever. Shawn and Sky. They had their personal problems, so not bad. Just wrong if Sky wins. So, the best one to do a good finally is Dave. Yeah, Dave. I know you freaking hate him, but it will be a good finally. They have their own troubles, Dawn with Jo, Noah and Bridgette, and Dave with Cody, Sky and the genie. So, why not? I hope you understood me, and you will agree in some part. I had more arguments, but I forgot about them. Just take off your Dave Hater Glasses for a moment. It wouldn't be a bad finaly. Trust me. So this has been all in my first blog EVER. Hope you will have read some words of this ;) Category:Blog posts